The boy who saw (Eremin)
by ForeverFragileGurl
Summary: Read to find out:p
1. Introduction ( Not a chapter)

YEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP MAKING AN EREMIN BOOK CUZ WHY TF NOT. THIS USED TO BE A SHARED ACCOUNT BUT MY NAME'S CHICHI AND I'M NOW THE ONLY AUTHOR:) I FORGOT TO TURN OFF CAPS AND TBH I CANT BE BOTHERED BUT I HOPE THIS STORY IS TO YOUR LIKING


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey, Sir?" the blonde whispered

"Sir?"

"SIR"

Eren jumped out of his chair. "AGH! Erm... yeah, what can I do for you Armin?"

"Nothing...Class is over. You fell asleep so I helped everyone with the work you set and they left on the bell."

"How long ago was that?"

"2 Hours ago..."

Eren's Pov

2 HOURS? God I'm such a fucking idiot! Can't believe I slept and a STUDENT had to teach in my absence! Wait... was he here watching me for two hours? Should've fucking slept last night...

"Don't get stressed about it sir... Even Levi behaved and was respectful about it! We could tell you were stressed so we all cut you some slack! I know you've had it rough ever since that car accident claimed Mika- Mrs Ackerman. We lost a gem. Stay safe so we don't lose another one..."

Mikasa...

"Thanks...I'll try but , keep an eye on Levi. I know he acts like doesn't care but his cousin meant a lot to him... He's hurting too."

"Will do sir. But please, take care of yourself as well. I'll get going now. Bye!"

And then, he was gone. Leaving me alone in the room. Feeling once again, empty lying there, defeated, with a strange bitterness in my heart.

After that scene, I exited the classroom and wandered around the school like I usually did after school. Those were the only times I felt like myself. Those were the only times I felt her presence. Those were the only times I didn't feel completely alone. Mikasa was my wife to be. I proposed on the summer she died. Last summer... Together we worked as teachers in this school - Shiganshina high school. Named after an Asian man who served the unnamed area well and was a respected resident. (Although it was located in England) We went to this high school ourselves and we met there. Because of our love for the school, we raced back with our qualifications and Mikasa taught Psychology and I was the school's science teacher/ counsellor a role - a I shared with Mikasa. It was our dream. We wanted it for ourselves and for our future together... We planned on having kids and perhaps adopting since Mikasa was adopted by Her uncle Kenny. We wanted to watch them flourish and we wanted to send them to the school that changed our lives for the better. However...

_"Eren...I'm sorry"_

_"Mikasa! Please...don't..."_

_"C'mon babe... Now now... We both know I wont make it. But you've got to live on! Shiganshina is a magical place. Free of all the struggles evil brings. Free of the hatred you'd see in any other school or area. You'll find love again. And when you do, don't look bac-"_

**Flat line...**

_Mikasa... Gone... I'll never love again..._

"Sir."

Armin.

Armin's Pov

Okay! I didn't go home but, I was worried about Eren!

"Armin? Y-you didn't go home? It's the weekend! Go enjoy yourself! Haha..."

"By the looks of it, you didn't go home either so, I was right to stay here..." I replied. He smirked at me and said,

"Wanna go get something to eat? It's on meeeeeeee" He said the last bit in an irresistible sing song voice.

"Yeah but, what though?

"I dunno... what do you like eating most?"

"Home cooked meals" I said almost instantly. I wanted to keep him company for a while. So going home with him seemed like a good idea.

"First stop?" He said expecting me to finish his sentence

"The Supermarket!" We bro fisted and strutted off laughing in unison.

We bought all the necessary ingredients in order to make our famous killer lasagne. Eren wanted sushi so we got sushi because why the fuck not. Nobody cared that we were together because of how close everyone in Shiganshina is. Plus, Mikasa was a family friend who used to be my babysitter so I'd often hang out with Mikasa and Eren. Thirdly, the age gap isn't even that big. He's 22 and Im 16. I've seen way worse. Not that it matters. We're not dating or whatever... Plus, he's straight and stuff.

Eren's house is part of of his inheritance. He was an orphan but him and his brother lived together in the family house with his brother acting as his legal guardian. I've hung out with him... He was an awesome guy. Unfortunately, he passed away a few years ago after being diagnosed with stage four leukaemia... I live with Levi my best friend and our best friend Marco. They're both pretty well off. Levi is rich because he was abused by a child and his parents were sentenced to capital punishment because they were serial killers. After this, Levi's Uncle Kenny took Levi in and he stayed with Kenny and his cousin Mikasa. (Kenny is awesome I got 500 quid off him for my birthday recently and... lolol never mind) and Marco is rich because of his adoptive parents (Yes we've all been through shit.) I pretty much live off them because my parents business went bankrupt and they were fired by the executives and they took their own lives. Eren and the lot of them, helped me through it. I want to return the favour. Mikasa found their bodies and broke the news to me. Who knew she'd be dying next...

Im 16 so I may get a job but Levi and Marco's guardians like spoiling me so I don't really have to lol.

"I'll never get over how good your house looks sir!"

"Eren*. We're not at school lolol" he says trying to act cute (totally worked but you didn't hear it from me)

"Soweee Eren I forgot lol" I say teasing back

"Call your friends and telling them you won't be back! You're staying the night. I still have some of your clothes in... Mikasa's room" He looked really sad.

"Okie UwU" I hate doing that. I was dared to it once and they all kept going on about how cute I was. ESPECIALLY Eren

Eren's POV

Okie. UwU. Armin.

"AHAHAHA! YOU'RE SO FUCKING CUTE!"

"I'm not cute" Armin said blushing. I was slightly taken aback since I didn't mean to call him cute out loud but, his reaction was priceless! Note to self: Make a conscious effort to tease Armin more often.

"Whatever, I want my bestie back!" I responded

"You've got me. We never stopped being buddies Eren."

"Good to know. Now, we shall make lasagn-"

**CLICK**

"I had the key"

Levi.

"Hi" Levi said heading to the kitchen, wearing his apron already.

"It's always the killer lasagne... (sigh) I came prepared. I've got it covered. Go play video games. My clothes are probably here so I'll be staying."

"Levi? Whachu doing?" I asked. I kinda wanted to spend time with **just** Armin...

"Didn't think I'd let ya have a sleepover without me did ya? By the way, Erwin is coming." He said smirking in the first half.

Armin's POV

"Mister Smith like... Maths teacher Smith? He's litt! Is he staying?"

"Lolol Armin trying to be hip is so cute..." Eren said

"AHAHAHA true. And yeah, he's staying. There's like 69 guestrooms"

I blushed while Eren went on about how most of our teachers were his classmates including Erwin.

"OOO exciting weekend coming up!" Eren stated with a really scary grin on his face...

"FUN DOESN'T STOP THERE!"

"WHAT NOW?" We said in unison

"Marco and Mr Kirstein are on their way and Hanji and Miss Ral are coming"

"What's up the student, teacher thingy?" I asked.

"You haven't heard? Literally all the teachers are dating students in our school... Everyone knows but no-one cares. That's the kind of place Shiganshina is. Stress free!"

Eren's Pov

'Shiganshina...'

'Free...'

'Mikasa...'

"Who's dating who? Lol" Armin asked snapping me out of it. Good question. I'm new to this gossip too...

"I'm dating Erwin-" Levi said cutely but Armin interrupted

"-Marco, Kirstein. Hanji, Ral"

"What's up with asking questions you know the answer to?" Levi asked - slightly triggered.

"I wanted you to admit you had the hots for Mr Smith since you denied it last year when we got new teachers." Armin said smirking

'Sexy...'

"Stop saying their last names all the time, loser... W-we're not at school" Levi said blushing

Armin giggled

"His face is really kissable. I remember when he was so smol. He's still that little coconut..."

They both looked at me. Levi trying not to laugh. Armin looked pretty horrified except, he was blushing...

HEHE DONE FUCKING DELETED IT BY ACCIDENT! THIS SHIT TOOK AGES BECAUSE I SUCK AND I WROTE IT OUT ON PAPER BEFORE POSTING. TOOK AGES BUT IT'LL PROBABLY TAKE A MINUTE TO READ MAX KMTTTTTTT

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

Two big announcements before we start:

1\. This story started on this site and it'll be on both sites (Here and Wattpad)

2\. Hanji is a girl in this story for super gay purposes only lolol (Im kidding:p)

oKiE let's go!

_STORY STARTS HERE XXX_

Eren's POV

"Oof- Well I'll get started on the lasagne...Bye lol" Levi said scurrying off to the kitchen

'Don't go... This'll be awkward as f-'

"What's so cute about me?" the blonde asked snapping me out of it.

"Well... Everything! I've known you since you were little so, it'd hard not to find you c-"

"Did you mean it?" He cut me of again.

"What?" I was genuinely confused.

"What you said before... That I'm kissable"

My face turned red. A dangerous red. I really didn't know what to say.

"Well-"

Ding Dong

'Saved by the fucking bell!'

"We'll finish this later" The blonde approached the door

Looking forward to that conversation...not.

"Hey"

"Yo"

"Heyyyy"

It was Petra followed by Erwin and Hanji.

"Babe! Stand next to meeeeee" Petra giggled and went over to console her girlfriend

'I remember being that clingy with Armin'

'Armin?'

'...'

'I meant Mikasa...Right?'

_"I had fun Eren! I wanna stay too but my mam is waiting..." _

_"Honestly if Armin wasn't so little, I'd be worried... You're so clingy Eren. Get off Armin!"_

'Armin... said mam... he's so cute!'

_"Eren..."_

_'Armin'_

_"Eren? "_

_'My little Armin'_

"_Eren_!"

_"HUH! What now?" I said the second part gently._

_"He's gone. I managed to free him from your grip lol. You're stuck with me...that okay?"_

_"Fine by me" A seductive wink left my features. She giggled as I carried her inside..._

Back to the present

'Well that was fucking weird...'

DING DONG DING DING DING DING DOOOOOOOOOOOONG

"WHO'S FUCKING RINGING THE DOORBELL LIKE THAT!" Levi screamed from the kitchen.

"I'll get it!" I shouted

'Before Levi kills the perpetrator '

Jean stood there with a grin on his face- Marco stood next to him, nagging him about having manners while he chuckled. Jean kissed his cheek and Marco smiled in response still having same light blush on his face. The one he always has - even in class.

"Hey Mr Kirstein..." Armin said slightly intimidated

"Yo teach!" The girl with glasses said still being petted by her girlfriend.

"Hey"

"Heyyy"

"Yo" Kirstein hollered walking in and sitting next to Erwin

"Hi...sorry about him" Marco said smiling and taking his seat on Jean's lap.

"Sigh... Food's in the oven" Levi appeared making his way to Erwin's lap. Erwin patted it smirking. As Levi sat on him, he petted his hair lovingly- making Levi blush.

"Get a fucking room" Jean smirked and Marco sighed mumbling something about how Jean's language should only be used in the bedroom. Yuck. I know.

"OOOF- Hold on Marco!" Armin said laughing

"Perverts..." Levi said clinging to Erwin

"You're one to talk..." Erwin mumbled staring at him seductively

"Yeah... Me and Erwin are going to stay in the kitchen and make sure the food doesn't..."

"Burn?" Erwin finished smirking

"Yeah babe... that's good. L-lets go" Levi then proceeded in dragging Erwin towards the kitchen. Not that he was complaining.

"We're going to our room. I remember where it is from the last time I came here" Jean then proceeded to drag a confused Marco out of the room.

"They have a room?"

"No but Jean has one. Me, Petra, Jean and Erwin are actually all childhood friends. We met Mikasa in High school-" I tried to smile whilst saying that

"Oh so Petra has one too?" He seemed like he wanted the pair to leave

"Yeah so does Erwin haha so you wont have Levi as a roommate anymore"

'Well...Hanji took the hint and dragged Petra away without even making a statement. Legend has it that their giggles can still be heard within that room. Haha I need that write that one dow-"

Armin's Pov

"Must be nice...Lol I guess we're alone tonight lol"

"Let's share." Eren whispered, looking me in the eyes.

"Armin, come over here..." Eren started patting his lap and I blushed

"I'm getting too old for this Eren" I smiled down at him. He stared at me seriously.

"I meant it. You know? The thing I said before. It's just..."

"Mikasa." I already knew. Losing her meant he felt closed off. I loved him. I always have. I never pursued him though...

"She wanted me to move on and be happy. The only person I could ever see myself happy with is you."

"So where does that leave us?" I asked that almost instantly.

He got closer and suddenly, his lips collided with mine. I gasped into the kiss but I wasn't about to stop. We moved in perfect sync - his lips fit mine like a key did a lock. I opened my mouth and he didn't hesitate to let himself in. His tongue wrapped around mine and he grabbed my hair and pulled me closer to him. At one point, my eyes met his. We parted when we realised we both needed air. I didn't even notice that I was now straddling him.

"I dont know Armin... give me some time to sort out my shit." He kissed my neck passionately and I nodded wiping away a string of saliva.

"Okie" I'm starting to enjoy saying that (Eren fan girled as usual but lets not get repetitive)

"Food's ready!" Levi walked in carrying the salad and Erwin walked in with the lasagne. They both carried the food into the dining room table. Eren went to go get drinks and I helped with cups. Levi's mouth was busy while we were gone.

Everyone eventually gathered around the table and the killer lasagne was awesome as usual. I wasn't used to hanging with so many people since its always been me, Marco, Levi and Hanji. I left out Hanji didn't I? Well her parents are Sawney and Bean. They're both gayer than me and they're "mad scientists". They make a lot of cash and yes, she's adopted. I told you, we've all been through shit. So yeah, I was nervous.

"You okay Armin? If you're worried cuz you got caught making out lover-boy, nobody cares! That was the whole point, we all shipped you guys. This ain't school! We're all mates" Jean said smirking

'Stupid Levi and his big mouth...'

"Truth or Dear after dinner - let's do it!" Hanji yelled enthusiastically

"Er... I dunno Hanji" I said looking at Eren hoping he'd back me up on this one

Eren's POV

'I'll probably get asked... '

Armin's POV

"Sounds cool" Eren said blushing

'I wonder what he's thinking... He was always a closet pervert'

The game ended up happening. Even Marco was down with it after being convinced by Jean in private...Let's just say he came back quite enthusiastic.

"Okay I suggested it so I'll start! Levi, truth or dare?"

"Well let's take it slow. I'll pick tru-"

"Dare" Erwin finished for him

"Lol. I dare you to... lick cookie dough off Levi!"

Yep... he did it and it was unpleasant and... Levi is gonna get a cold. He's a total bitch when he's sick. That's fucking awesome...

"Eren, truth or dare?" This time Erwin spoke up since he did a dare in Levi's place

"Truth"

'Praise the Lord'

"Who's the most important person in your life?"

'There is no God'


	4. Chapter 3

_This chapter is a lil long and triggering so sorry in advance if you're offended, annoyed or if you come across typos_

_Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy I'm still the author. So basically, I forgot to apologise for that awkward excuse for a kiss scene lolol hard to write one when you've never been kissed before UoU_

Moving SWIFTLY ON, I feel like I had something else to say... Came back to me as I was writing that Kmt... SO BASICALLY YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED THAT MY WRITING STYLE SUCKS. I'M AN AWKWARD PEACE OF SHIT SO I CANNOT WRITE WITHOUT DOT DOT DOTTING EVERY TWO SECONDS. HA HA JUST DID IT ABOVE... AH SHIT LETS JUST START THE STORY... FUCK!

STORY STARTS HERE GODDAMMIT

Eren's POV

'No way I'm answering that question. This is a fucked up thing to do but, I'm going to play the bereavement card'

"I can't believe you asked me that after Mikasa... I'm sorry, I just need some air." I walked out. Feeling like a complete dick

"Eren-" Erwin called obviously feeling bad. I'm such a douche... I knew it was Armin. Truth is, I've always enjoyed spending time with Armin more ever since Mikasa introduced him. Me and Kasa always had what many would call "deep conversations". Me and Armin had fun. Me and Armin enjoyed each other's company. Me and Armin felt free.

_ 'Free'_

_'Free'_

_'Were we free, Mikasa?'_

"Eren!" Armin walked up to me

"It's okay. Im oka-" He slapped me in the face

"I know that... you made Erwin look like a complete jerk... That wasn't fair but I understand why you did what you did."

"I'll try to apologise... Let's go back"

"Not yet." The blonde looked up at me smirking

"Hm?"

"You never answered the truth question. Is it me? Am I the most important person in your life?"

"You know you are Armin. You always have been" I mumbled the last part and he fucking heard it.

"Over Mikasa?" He asked

"YES FUCKING OVER MIKASA AND NOW SHE'S FUCKING DEAD I FEEL LIKE MOVING ON WITH YOU IS A COMPLETE DICK MOVE! WE CAN'T BE TOGETHER...that's my punishment" I said the last part really softly

I saw tears roll out of the blonde's eyes. His lip quivered as he tried to mask his face. His feet shaked as he turned around and stood at the edge of the balcony. I hugged him from behind. I kissed his neck. I held him.

' I guess I've wanted this the whole time... Mikasa... I don't know if you hate me, but I'm doing what you wanted. I'm being happy but I need to grieve first, I'll love Armin when he's 18. That's the penalty I'll pay for loving you first '

"When I'm 18? I get it. Kind of... I'll wait till you're ready Eren. Let's go back" The blonde said to me smiling

"Hey Eren-" Erwin approached me. I cut him off with a hug.

"GROUP HUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" Hanji commanded resulting in everyone pouncing on me and Erwin. I never believed in the good kind of pain until now lol.

"Give me another truth Erwin" He smirked at me

"Would you do it on a girl's period?" I smirked slightly

"Sometimes you have to get the sword dirt-"

"Shut the fuck up" Petra said disgusted although she was smiling

"FUCK THIS SHITTTTTTTTTTTTT TWISTER MISTER"

"I remember it was upstairs. Erwin let's go get it!" They scurried upstairs and Erwin chuckled behind Levi and Levi squealed.

"Don't expect them back soon" Marco mumbled

"Marco would you say you're a closet pervert?" Jean asked making Marco turn a red I've honestly never seen before

"Lolol no need to call the poor boy out" Petra said defending him

"I'm not really a closet pervert... I show my perverted side discreetly"

We all looked at him shocked. Jean's face should've been recorded and I was shocked that the shy boy actually admitted it but as I was about to comment on it, Levi and Erwin came back

"Lolol is that a love bite I see?" Armin asked and the rest of us laughed

"Shut up Armin you're the one who left this room with one and came back with 2"

"... Touche" the blonde replied with.

"Lol you're so cute"

"Thanks" FUCK

Everyone watched this take place somewhat amused but Hanji decided we should all start the game now because if you haven't noticed, she's pretty much the alpha in our gay pack. Our very gay pack. OUR EXTREMELY GAY- You know what? I'm sure you get the picture. I'll leave it at that.

You don't need to know how the game went in detail because I'm sure the only part that'll interest you is the fact me, Armin Erwin and Levi went first and I got a glimpse of Armin's glorious ass. His ass was carved in an immaculate way: like two un-pop-able (hehe new word) balloons. His buns jiggled in front of me as he struggled to keep balance. My right hand was told to move towards his butt so I made sure to "accidentally" slap his ass on the way down and I received a Lenny face from Marco and I replied with a Lenny face of my own. Jean saw this and tried to shield his once innocent lover in an attempt to get him to remain at his current level of impureness.

As I continued to treat myself to the glorious view, my eyes locked with the upside down Armin who smirked and gyrated in a seductive, cruel manner. I licked my lips as he put on this extremely suggestive show. It's very unfortunate that Armin didn't realise that not only was I enjoying the view, Levi and Erwin had stood up and started recording, Hanji and Petra were wheezing over in the couch section and Jean was... making out with Marco. So much for purity (he looked like he was trying to... never mind). Anyway, I noticed and smirked while smiling at Armin trying to make sure he didn't stop this performance but eventually he noticed and fell over trying to destroy the phones he was being recorded with.

"EREN WHAT THE FUCK" he looked at me pissed of. Not gonna lie, I had been a total dick today and the stunt I pulled on Armin wasn't something I'd regret especially since I knew Levi would make a gc and post the video on there and I'd get the pleasure of keeping it for eternity.

"Sorry my coconut" I whispered into his air. My deep voice penetrated his ears and he gasped as I now began to lick the back of his ear smirking as everyone stared horrified. Hanji spoke up again,

"Let's see who has the biggest ass!"

"What the fuc- You know what? Okay!" Levi said intrigued

"But we're only doing bottoms so if you're a bottom please stand up" Hanji said

Marco stood up blushing and Jean stared at him pleased that the boy knew his place. Petra stood up laughing and making a joke about how she was probably the only teacher who was a bottom. I wanted to console her with Mikasa but I forgot about her to be honest... I'm sorry, let's move on.

Levi got up, his face remained emotionless and Erwin smirked in satisfaction. Levi is bossy but, he seems like bottom material if he's paired with Erwin. Armin looked at me wondering if he should stand up. So fucking cute.

"Stand up sweetie" He blushed and I grinned at him happily

"Who cares about who has the biggest butt? This whole thing is nonsense" The blonde said

"You're right but this is just all for fun and to change the subject since you and Eren were doing the absolute most in front of everyone." Hanji replied

'Lol she's punishing you. I knew she was the pack leader of our gay pack. Our VERY gay pack. OUR EXTREMELY- Shit getting repetitive... why did i think there was 3 ts in repetitive? Im super dum-'

Results came in

1\. Armin

2\. Levi

3\. Petra

4\. Marco

"Whateves. I like em itty bitty" Jean said hugging an upset Marco

"This whole game was uncalled for... I'm sure we've upset Marco!"

"Calm your tits Armin, he's over there giggling with Jean"

"Whatever..." The blonde replied to the dark haired shorty

"Well I'm more of a boobs kinda girl and my Rally has it covered" Hanji said

"Whatever" Petra said giggling

Armin's Pov

In my opinion, that game was toxic and I didn't really agree to it but I'm glad no-one's upset.

But I'm nervous about going to bed... We watched a couple of movies but hopefully bedtime isn't for a while

"SHIT IT'S FUCKING 3 AM ! BEDTIME MY CUBS!"

'UNIVERSE, GO FUCK YOURSELF!'

END OF CHAPTER

HEY GUYSSSSS THIS CHAPTER WAS DESIGNED TO GET A REACTION SO WHEN I START ACTUALLY GETTING VIEWS, I'D LIKE TO HEAR YOUR OPINION! WAS IT ALL IN GOOD FUN OR WERE EREN AND HANJI OUT OF ORDER TODAY!

I FELT AWKWARD WRITING THIS BUT I NOTICED I USED LESS DOT DOT DOT DOTS SO UwU FOR ME OwO UoU ANYWAYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS DON'T BE MAD I PERSONALLY WOULD BE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH EVERYTHING THAT TRANSPIRED BUT, I WANNA KNOW! DO I HAVE A STICK UP MY ASS? WHATS YOUR BEAUTIFUL OPINON!

This book is still ongoing so I'm not worried about views yet! Most people like finished books so I'll start promoting when it's finished. It'll have at least ten chapters and I'll try to keep it eventful. Next chapter may have a lil somethin somethin lol but we'll see!


	5. Chapter 4

Armin's POV

'I genuinely don't understand why the universe hates me so much but it fucking does! Okay maybe I wanted to stay with Eren and stuff but, I'm nervous and to be honest I'm pretty much looking for someone to blame so yeah, screw you universe...I don't know what I feel for Eren. I feel good enough to want to be around him but bad enough to feel conscious around him... Mind you it has nothing to do with him it's just, I want him to see me at my best. I want to look good in front of him. I want him to compliment, appreciate and value me and sometimes I feel like shit because I don't really know where his head's at and-'

"Armin"

"Huh?"

"Let's go to bed, everyone's already gone to their beds and stuff and I figured I'd watch you like you watched me yesterday lolol... You okay?"

"Yeah! Let's go to my room?"

"Actually, I sleep in there everyday. For positive vibes you know?"

"Yeah haha let's go UwU" I did that to lighten the mood. Worked a little to well if you ask me

We went up to our bedroom and I noticed how different it was. It looked cosier, our things were not there which Eren explained saying they were in his room. This room honestly looked like it had undergone many improvements. The bed was bigger and the mattress was a lot softer than it used to be and I sank right into the spring-less bed which is the best type of bed in my opinion. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth after all those snacks and I got back and he went in and got back and we kind of just sat there in awkward silence until he asked,

"You're gay right?" Weird question but only because I activate my own gaydar sometimes.

"Yeah I am, You?"

"It's complicated... I'm definitely bisexual but I think I might be pan sexual instead since I don't really care about gender identity but I've never met someone who identified as something other than male or female so its hard to say."

"I'm super gay but, I did have a small tiny crush on Mikasa before I found out I was gay fo- er.. gay" I chuckled but he looked upset.

"When did you start realising you weren't straight?"

"When I caught myself staring at your pants at like 12..." he smiled at me

"Have you liked any other guys at any point?" he's not gonna be pleased...

"NOT AS MUCH AS YOU but, I liked Levi once lol but he knows lol and I kinda liked Mr Kirstein but that stays between us!" Eren chuckled at my outburst and I blushed. For the 69th time this week. I don't understand how fast my mood changes. Even within sentences it just changes like with a statement- it's a little disturbing.

"Why horse face though? Liking Levi and that fine ass is understandable. Not to mention those flawless facial features! No homo but that boy is pretty ho-"

"Yes Eren! The universe is aware that Levi Ackerman is incredibly sexy. Now, to answer your question, his bold attitude reminded me of you and his expression is so unique and as you know, confidence is pretty attractive. He's not over self confident but he's more confident in his words and in his humour and that's pretty awesome. He was everything my awkward ass wanted to be lol so I guess it was more admiration and the same goes for Levi lol" Eren immediately stopped lying down, shot up and he almost shouted,

"LIES! YOU'RE SERIOUSLY TELLING ME YOU FEEL NOTHING SEXUALLY WHEN YOU LOOK AT LEVI? FUCKING NOTHING AT ALL?! I FEEL ATTRACTED TO LEVI, THE LIGHT BULB IS ATTRACTED TO LEVI! FRICKING GOD IS ATTRACTED TO HIS OWN CREATION- SPRINKLED A BIT TOO MUCH FINERY ON THAT BOY..." I wheezed at that outburst and he didn't look ashamed or anything. He shouldn't have but still. Levi is hot. That's true. He's physically a nice thing to feast your eyes on but personally, I'm not attracted to him. Like, if I didn't know him and he kissed me, I would be disgusted and since I met him I've gone on to appreciate him as a person more and more. I don't ever think I had ever been remotely sexually attracted to anyone - apart from Eren. I've just had a really strong mental attraction or semi romantic feelings. But I feel everything you're supposed to feel when I look at Eren. I've already accepted the fact that Eren us probably the only person I'll feel this way about.

I simply replied "No" and waited for him to ask the inevitable question.

'So Armin, what do you feel when you look at me'

'In

3...

2-'

"So Armin, what do you feel when you look at me" I know you to well Eren...

"I think you're can't breathe sexy if that's what you mean however, that comes second to our connection. The one thing I've never had with anyone else - a connection like we have. Obviously due to that, the emotion ties are there and the admiration is there but it's in NO way platonic" He looked extremely satisfied with that answer. So much so that he leaned in closer...

"PFTTTTTTTTTTT HAHAHA CAN'T BELIEVE BLONDIE FANCIED ME AHAHAHA"

"Jean! That's rude!"

They Could Hear Us

I took shelter under the blankets as I tried to mask my embarrassment

Eren's Pov

"Armin... It's not that bad, ignore that meanie! I'll sort him out tomorrow" I cracked my knuckles and he seemed like he was slightly concerned for Jean as he said to me,

"It's okay haha...I'll speak to him, clear the air and, we'll probably laugh about it lol no biggy :p)

"Okie but I low-key wanna kick his ass for entertainment (_)"

"Nuuuu sowee Ewen. I want to continue where we left off even though you're sad"

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH CUTIE! Lolol you struggled to fit that connective in though" he had a point. Tried to sound a little sophisticated. Did. Not. Work.

"You try to hard to impress Armin. You put yourself on edge when you try to be the version you think people want and not the version YOU want. I'd be more satisfied seeing the you YOU'D feel comfortable with haha please consider i- mm" I got cut off. Silenced with a kiss. It was just as magical as before and we broke it and we kissed each other on the forehead before going to bed"

"Good night Eren"

"Good night my little coconut"

_END OF CHAPTER_

_BORING AYE? SORRY IT'S A SCHOOL NIGHT, I'm dozing off sorry lol try to pardon typos or point em out and I'll edit em. Thanks bwabies XOXOXXOXOXOOXOXOXOXO o_O_


End file.
